


Not Wrong

by Ink_Gypsy



Category: The Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Sean Astin/Elijah Wood - Freeform, fffc, prompt fics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 09:07:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9540911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ink_Gypsy/pseuds/Ink_Gypsy
Summary: Sean is overwhelmed by unexpected feelings for his young co-star.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place during principle Lord of the Rings filming in New Zealand.
> 
> Written for the FFFC challenge community. Prompt word: Surprise

These feelings have snuck up on Sean, seemingly out of nowhere. When had things changed? When had he stopped thinking of Elijah as a little brother and started thinking of him as a…

_Lover._

Just thinking the word scares him. If he can’t imagine even saying it out loud to Elijah, so how can he possibly consider… He can’t, so he needs to just put it out of his mind, though that seems impossible.

Easier said than done when he has to face Elijah every morning in the makeup trailer, and spend all day with him filming such emotionally-draining scenes. It’s been taking all his acting skills to keep his true feelings hidden from someone as perceptive as Elijah, but Sean has managed to do it. He has no choice. Anything less will lead to disaster.

It’s a relief when Elijah announces after they’re out of makeup that he’s going out to a local club with Dom and Billy. Sean is invited to go along, but declines, saying he’s tired and wants a quiet night in. Although he’s getting what he wants, Sean finds he’s disappointed that Elijah doesn’t seem let down that he won’t be joining them.

Wanting something to occupy his mind, Sean stops at a local bookstore before heading to his house. The long, political tome he’s picked up will be just what he needs to keep his forbidden thoughts from creating dangerous pictures in his head.

Once he gets home he finds he’s not particularly hungry, so he grabs a beer and sits down to read, but even the book doesn’t work. He finally gives up on it and decides to turn in early, hopeful that he won’t be plagued by unsettling dreams. When he enters the bedroom he stops short, totally unprepared for what he sees.

Elijah is naked in his bed, and greets him with a big smile and an enthusiastic, “Surprise!”

Sean stares, incredulous, and when he finally finds his voice, he asks, “Elijah? What are you doing here?” He doesn’t ask how Elijah got in, as they’ve exchanged keys to each other’s places, in case of emergency, only Elijah seems fine. Sean is the one who’s in trouble.

“I figured if I waited for you to make the first move, it would never happen,” Elijah replies, “so I decided to take matters into my own hands.”

Sean is still having trouble connecting the dots. “I don’t understand.”

“It’s simple, Astin,” Elijah says in a serious tone. “I hoped you felt about me the same way I feel about you. There was always the chance I was wrong, but I knew I’d go crazy if I didn’t find out for sure.” Elijah’s voice is hopeful when he asks, “I’m not wrong, am I, Sean?”

Sean shakes his head. “No, God help me, you’re not wrong.”

Elijah’s eyes shine. “Then come to bed, Irish.”

As if in a dream, Sean finds his way first to the bed, then after disposing of his clothing, into Elijah’s arms. Finding Elijah in his bed is only the first of many surprises he receives before morning.


End file.
